User blog:ChishioKunrin/Can we guess or predict another doubles round?
The episode 4 sneak peek has shown us clips of the doubles round fight of Mercury and Emerald vs Coco and Yatsuhashi. Through these clips, I was able to identify the four biomes in use, as well as their arrangement. It turns out that it is the exact same arrangement as seen in a piece of concept art we were shown in Free Play #22. *Forest *Field *Urban/ruined city *Geyser On a side note, I couldn't help but notice that the geyser biome has Dust crystal clusters in it. Considering that Miles said during Extra Life that steam Dust exists, I believe that it's steam Dust. It makes sense for a geyser biome to have steam Dust in it. So, we've seen that Mercury makes use of that steam Dust to create balls of condensed steam, which he controls with his feet/boots. They can be seen swirling around him as he spins around. Anyway... Free Play #22 provided us with one other piece of concept art that shows the arena with four biomes. Amity colosseum biomes ca1.png Amity colosseum biomes ca2.png *Urban/ruined city *Fire *Desert *Geyser If we assume that this arrangement will be used for one of the doubles round fights, perhaps we can guess which pair will fight in this arrangement. The fact that Cinder has been setting up the biomes to give certain competitors the advantage makes it a little easier to guess who will get it. So, what do we know about these four? The biomes Urban/ruined city We haven't seen this one in use yet. So far, what we can see is ruined buildings, which could provide cover and possibly high ground. Fire This biome has more of a lava field appearance. It has rocky hills that can provide a high ground. We have seen that it has Dust clusters scattered around. Desert This biome is covered with sand, which can be used to obscure opponents' vision, as seen in SSSN vs NDGO. It has rocky structures which can, of course, provide a high ground. It also has an artificial sun hovering over it. Ordinarily, one wouldn't think that the sun could be used, but Sun used its light to get the drop on Octavia. Geyser We haven't seen this one in use yet, but we have seen in the episode 4 sneak peek that it has Dust crystal clusters on it. These crystals weren't illustrated in the concept art. The Dust crystals are most likely steam Dust, as I mentioned earlier in this blog. The geysers could be helpful or harmful. Who could use this? The first pair that comes to my mind is Yang and Weiss. Once again, Weiss would have two biomes with Dust to work with. It's possible that Weiss could use a glyph to stir up sand in the desert biome. She could also easily use her glyphs to get to higher ground. This probably won't happen, but it'd be cool if Weiss could use glyphs to send water over into the desert biome, thus creating mud, which would give their opponents some difficulty. Weiss could avoid the mud by standing on glyphs while fighting the opponent who tries to keep their footing. Another pair could be Sun and Neptune. Sun, having grown up in Vacuo, is used to desert, and Neptune can use his goggles to keep sand out of his eyes. Neptune can make use of the water in the geyser biome, if he gets over his fear. Sun could use his parkour skills in the urban/ruined city biome. Unfortunately, we don't know enough about Penny's partner to guess how Penny and her partner would fair. We don't know which members of JNPR are going forward. As for Sky and Russel... They'll likely end up fighting and losing against one of the aforementioned pairs. Category:Blog posts